The invention relates to a marine transmission having a planetary gearing, a coupling for connecting the gearing to the propulsion machinery of the ship and a propeller shaft connected to the gearing, said propeller shaft being journalled in a radial bearing at at least two points between the propeller and the propulsion machinery.
The purpose of the invention is to arrange the gearing in the transmission in such a manner that unavoidable deformations and, or vibrations in the ship's hull will not subject the gearing to forces which deform the gear housing and affect the engagement of teeth by angularly adjusting the co-acting gear wheels. In this way the forces in the gearing will be evenly distributed along the width of the teeth. Wide gear wheels may be utilized and a maximum utilization of the constructional material in the gear wheels may be obtained. The gearing will have small dimensions at a given power. A planetary gearing with a very small diameter may be used.